The One That Got Away
by Nothing but Jori
Summary: Jade West had some serious problems. Her girlfriend Tori Vega was the only one to ever be there for her, so what happens when she losses her? " Our world is filled with so much damn hatred, which kinda makes me hate it a little more."
1. Chapter 1

My family had disowned me due to my sexuality, I was homeless; just sleeping from couch to couch.

So in other words I was a failure. If I were to die right there, that very moment, not a person would have noticed, hah, infact they might even shout with glee, or thank god that, that I, the burden, had finally been lifted off of their shoulders.

Everyone hated me and they always have.

I mean, I was once loved by a woman.

An insane one at that.

She was insane enough to love me.

To love me at my best and especially at my worst. She promised to do so and she did just that.

But I had to go fuck everything up.

We were supposed to go get married, and I was going to become this star, an actress maybe do some singing, that was the plan. Her and I were going to live a happy life, maybe even have some children of our own. I remember those late nights where we'd steal my parents liquor and then climb up on top of my old, beat up Buick, and I'd try to convince her to drink. She'd always take about 15 minutes before she'd cave in and drink with me, and then we'd talk about everything, plan every detail, from what our children's names would be. We chose Elizabeth Skye West for our girl and Jacob Taylor West for our little boy.

I ruined it. I ruined it all.

I began to drink. We were buried with bills to the neck down and we couldn't do anything. I got a record deal a few years back, but I just wasn't making it big.

I wasn't getting noticed by anyone. I tried to get some acting jobs but all I got were stupid commercials that only aired late at night. I was just getting nowhere with it.

The stress got to me and I'd try to drink it away. She'd always undress me, clean me up, put everything back in its rightful place in our small, one bedroom apartment and then lay me underneath out blankets. She'd just lay with me there as I cried. These were some of the only moments I ever cried; when I was intoxic

ated and confused, so very confused about everything. She'd hold me for hours, until my loud sobs turned to light sniffles, then she'd whisper sweet nothings into my ear as she caressed my bare back.

It was just this on night. This one night I had too much and I struck her across her face. Her beautiful tan face had a small trail of dark, red blood dripping down from her nose.

* * *

**AN: I know I should finish Broken but I needed to get this fic out of my system. I was washing my hands and I was struck with inspiration and I just HAD to do it. **

**I promise to get on to that as soon as I can. **

**But I really do hope you enjoy this. **

**Tell me what you think. **

**Was it so bad you wanted to claw your eyes out and never see anything again?**

**Or **

**did you like it enough to want another chapter? **

**The chapters will get longer as I go on because I'm just introducing this new one to you guys and I'm not sure if it'll do well. **


	2. Say something

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _**

* * *

_**Two Years after the incident**_

_**'It was just past midnight and the power for our apartment had been cut off for an hour or so now. Tori sat alone by the small, portable keyboard piano she had gotten from her parents when she turned 18 and I sat on a light brown stool, drinking an entire bottle of cheap wine I got from the gas station.**_

_**I didn't care how awful it tasted or how the bitterness of the beverage caused my face to distort in displeasure. I didn't care about any of that. I just needed an escape from my reality. I needed a way to forget just for a night.**_

_**Tori loudly played the tune to some song she was writing and I continued to drink my problems away and the more I drank the more I became irritated by the sounds she made.**_

_**" God fucking damn it, Tori! Don't you understand this is not the fucking time for that?"**_

_**I stood up with the bottle in hand and began to walk to the room she played her music in. I held on to the walls in attempt not to fall on my face. I forcefully opened the door to the room**_

_**" Shut that damn noise up! It's giving me a headache."**_

_**I angrily scowl at her before bringing my face closer to her's. With our faces mere meters away she could probably smell the alcohol that my breath most likely reeked of.**_

_**" Don't you understand, Tori."**_

_**I said to her in a steady voice, laced with anger, which I hadn't used towards since high school.**_

_**"I just need you to be quiet and let me be."**_

_**" Well shit Jade, I'm sorry!"**_

_**She spat the words at my face with an equal amount of venom in her voice.**_

_**" Haven't you ever thought that I was going through the same things you are? Have you? Huh? I guess not, because you're incapable of thinking about anyone else but you!"**_

_**Her eyebrows scrunched up in anger and her chest bobbed up and down at a rapid pace. Seething with rage she began to yell at me.**_

_**" Have you ever even thought of me hurting too, Jade?" She points at her chest.**_

_**" It hurts for me too! It hurts soo much to watch you- to watch you turn.. turn into this!"**_

_**She uses her tan hands to motion towards me and the bottle in my hand.**_

_**My jaw clenches and my nostrils begin to flare. Although I didn't know why, I stood still and rigid, struggling with anger.**_

_**I didn't know what I was doing and it all happened so fast.**_

_**All I know was I was so angry then I heard a loud smacking noise.**_

_**Tori stood still with her hand over her face.**_

_**She opened her mouth but the only sounds that came out of her mouth were loud beeping sounds from an alarm clock**_.'

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

My eyes snap open and I let out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. Just like all the other ones that I've been having for the past two years. The same exact moment being replayed in my mind. Also it was the last time I saw the Latina in person. I didn't dare call, or send her anything. Besides she's Tori Vega, The World Wide super mega pop star and I'm just me. The same struggling actress. What would she want to do with me? I barely have enough with the money I make at the small diner I now work in and look at her. She could have anyone she wanted.

So I gave up on that and moved out of New York, then went back to L.A to drown in my own sorrow and heartbreak alone. Well alone with Cat. She stayed home in L.A with Robbie and got married. She's still the same ditzy, redhead that I left behind but just a little matured. She got a job as a makeup artist and now does the makeup for all the big shot actors and actresses. She should also be here in about a few minutes but knowing Cat she'll probably be insanely early or just really fucking late so I turn on the T.V, sit on the couch to relax a little while before she Arrives.

Well at least I tried to relax until her coffee brown eyes appeared on screen.

Did I forget to mention that she also acted?

She's on this T.V show for kids and It's about some teenager and her group of friends doing crazy random shit. I honestly don't know what it's about exactly but all I know is that it's based on some of the things we did back in High School. I just couldn't find it in me to watch an entire episode.

This one so happens to be the Pilot.

I watch Tori play her character Victoria on the screen. Her character runs away from some goth girl, who's supposedly me, covered in Hot black coffee.

Wow , Tori. Real' original to use what actually happened for your show.

_DING DONG_

I hear a loud squeal from behind my door so I'm guessing that's Cat.

I make the short walk to the door and begin to open it.

" And behind door one is.." I say in a deep 70's TV show host voice.

I open the white, wooden door and reveal the smaller redhead girl clapping and jumping up and down. I'm suddenly attacked in a bone crushing hug.

"...a Cat." My voice is muffled by her neck and I push her petite body away.

" Good mornin', Jadey" She says to me in a fake southern accent.

" It's 4:00 P.M, Cat. "

" THEN GOOD 4:00 P.M, JADEY!" She brings her hands up over her head, wiggles them and screams even louder.

Ignoring the fact that she may or may have not just busted my ear drums I move out of the way to let her in.

Feeling right at home she stretches out on my couch, right in front of my miniscule, 25 inch T.V.

" Tori!" Cat's face lightens up at the sight of the tan girl. The ecstatic girl sitting on my couch notices the sad look that has found its way on my face.

" Jadey, why don't you just talk to her? "

She pauses for a few seconds before she takes her bottom lip in between her teeth and adopts a conflicted look on her face.

"She- well Jadey, she misses you." Cat says at a rapid speed before slapping both of her hands over her lips like if she did it fast enough the words wouldn't have escaped.

" I know she told me not to tell you- but you.. you just seemed so sad! I'm sorry!"

Wait, she actually thinks about me?

The familiar feeling of warmth and happiness that she constantly used to make me feel, begins to spread within my body.

" Jade? Jadeyyy?" She get off the couch stands right in front of me.

" When did she say that and since when did you guys ever talk?"

" Well.." She begins to play with the hem of her bright pink shirt.

" I didn't say anything about it because I didn't want to make you sad but since her other show just ended, Tori's in this new T.V show called I Candy on MTV now and I got the job as her Make up designer and we kinda of been talking for a while now... "

"Cat! Why didn't you tell me?"

" I'm sorry!" She said in a high pitched voice.

" First of all, stop saying sorry and second, tell me what else she said."

" But, Jade-"

" Tell me."

" Bu- "

I intensely glare at her and cross my arms over my chest.

" FINE! "

" Good, now spill. "

" Okay so- OH MY GOSH IS THAT A MICROWAVE? I love microwaves! Isn't it so weird how you just stick whatever in it and it comes out hot?"

" Stop trying to change the subject or we're not going out tonight. "

" FINE! Okay so she was talking about how she's gonna move back! JADEY DID YOU HEAR THAT? She's coming back! But it's only going to be for a few months."

" Is that it? "

" Some bald guy, I think his name was Stephen, called her over before she could say anything else. And can we please go now? " Cat whines impatiently.

" Fine. " I grab my keys, hanging on a hook meant for bananas, grab my jacket, put on some vans, and go out the door.

" Cat, what is taking so long? Hurry up. "

XxxxxXxxxxX

Cat skipped to her bright green, Kia soul car. Who in their right mind would buy a fucking green car, shaped like a cube.

Oh wait, this was Cat. Never mind.

I reluctantly step into the car and slam the door behind me.

I lean my head against the car window, probably leaving an imprint of my face on it, and watch my surroundings zoom past me.

After getting bored of Cat's non-stop babbling, I start to fumble with her radio. I turn it to the first station that sounds decent. Then the next song that starts to play begins with a man singing softly, with a voice filled with such sorrow and sadness.

The way the pianist's fingers pressed each key had expressed so much sadness, and the feeling of desperation. The mere sound of the chords brought back the same exact feeling of sadness, the feeling of being lost and being confused, scared and angry. The same feelings I had felt that night, two years ago.

As the song went on I realized the song wasn't just any other song. It wasn't just some song talking about being so oh so heart broken the person was or is. It was Tori's song. The song she was playing when I told her to shut that noise up.

I grip Cat's car door handle as tight as I could until my knuckles went white. I listened to the lyrics and took it all in. I tried to listen to what Tori was trying to say through her lyrics and couldn't say to me.

_Say something I'm giving up on you.._

Then Tori's soft, soothing voice began to come from the speakers.

That's when Cat changed the station and began to apologize to me.

" Jade.. I-I'm sor-"

" Cat, don't worry. Could you just change it back? I... I want to hear it. "

I say to her with tears threatening to spill out. She nods slowly, changing it back.

By then I had missed some parts but it was still Tori singing.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.._

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all **_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you_

_Oh-oh-oh oooh_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something... _

" Cat, I don't think I can go anymore."

Tears trickle down my face and my throat feels like a god damn ice pick has been shoved down it.

" Okay.. "

" I promise to go next time. I just.. I just can't tonight. "

" It's okay, Jade. I understand. "

She looks at me apologetically and nods.

Cat didn't understand that this song wasn't just some song she wrote. It wasn't just about song that she sang and reminded me of her. It meant so much more.

I straighten myself out and dry my tears hurriedly. I shouldn't be crying. It's been two years for fucks sake! Why am I still he're mopping around? Toughen up, West.

A few minutes later I can see my Dull looking apartment building and I unbuckle my seat belt and step out of the car as soon as it comes to a stop. Before walking off I stick my head into the car saying goodbye to the disappointed redhead.

" I'll see you next time, Cat." While saying goodbye, she smiles at our plans and drives off, back home. I make my way to my apartment door and reach for my back pocket. I unlock the door and wearily, trudge over to the pile of mail. Deciding to pass the time I read them one by one. They're probably just bills.

I flip through them

" Yep. Bills, bills and would you look at that! More bills!" I puck up the last envelope and to my suprise it wasn't just more overdue bills. Just kidding. It's just more bills.

I throw the papers back on to the kitchen counter and go back to my bedroom and collapse on to my bed. I groan into my pillows and just lay there.

" Could this day get anymore shitty?" I ask myself as I take my phone out of my bra and search the web. My phone begins to ring and I nearly drop it.

" Hello, Is this Jade West?

"Yes, who is this?"

" I'm Stephen Parker and I'm here to inform you that you got the part!" I honestly forgot that I even auditioned for this. I didn't really think much of it because it's a small part.

" Now before you celebrate there is one thing that I need to tell you. I absolutely loved you and thought that you'd do better as another part. I thought you'd do better as one of the main characters, Elizabeth, and if you do accept then instead of being in only one episode, you will be staying with us for the entire show. Is that okay with you, Jade?"

" Yes... Yes, of course! Thank you so much, Mr. Parker! "

" I'm so glad that you could play the part! Just be there Saturday, at the same building that you auditioned at, at 10:00 in the morning so the cast can meet you before our first Table read. Goodbye, Jade, I will see you **next** week."

After he hung up I stood up in bed and started to dance. I actually got it! I now am on The new MTV show I Candy.

I ran to the kitchen to pour myself a celebratory drink. That was until I remembered what Cat told me earlier about Tori.

"_I didn't say anything about it because I didn't want to make you sad but since her other show just ended, Tori's in this new T.V show called I Candy on MTV now and I got the job as her Make up designer and we kinda of been talking for a while now..."_  


I am in some _deep_ shit.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took a week for me to update.. some things came up. **

**But I'm back now and will be updating a little faster. **

**And wow. I've gotta say I did not expect the results I got. I didn't think I'd get that many PMs and positive reactionsas I did but to those saying that the plot has been done a lot, I know.. I've read a lot with this plot. When I said I had inspiration I didn't mean that it was that. Its something that will happen so stay tuned but I am sorry to the people who said that I'm not making this interesting enough. I will keep that in mind. **

**Thanks guys! 'Till next time. ;) **


End file.
